Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to pots and, in particular, to a system, method and apparatus for stackable pots for plants.
Description of the Related Art
Berry plants, such as blueberry plants, are well suited for growth in a container due to their shallow root system that allows swift adaptation to reduced space. Blueberry roots are fibrous and have a small extension, and since they do not have hairs, the younger roots are the ones responsible for nutrients intake.
Another reason for growing blueberries in containers is that they require a specialized soil with a low and acid pH ranging between 4.5 and 4.8. With in-ground plantings, maintaining this low pH may require a concerted, ongoing effort, whereas by using a container or pot it is possible to create the ideal soil pH at planting time.
One method of growing in containers uses a pot described in U.S. D 426,490, which provides a square pot, not showing any particular benefit for blueberries since its flat base is in direct contact with the ground. U.S. D 415,065 discloses a pot of square structure with an upper peripheral border and vertical parallel bars equidistantly distributed over its outer sidewalls. This pot does not showcase a drainage system effective enough for blueberry growing. U.S. D 466,829 discloses a pot of irregular square body with an independent element capable of being assembled in the base by way of a clamping system. In spite of exhibiting square structures, these pots do not have a base adequately engineered to allow proper packing and transportation. Furthermore, these pots are not favorable for high density blueberry production since they do not display space enough between the base and the ground thus preventing an efficient drainage of liquid waste produced as a consequence of plant growing. Improvements in plant-growing containers continue to be of interest.